A l'année prochaine
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Une silhouette noire se détache sur la pierre claire de la gare de Magnolia. Qui est cette étrange inconnue?


Ah, l'été, saison du soleil, de la mer, des vacances. Combien de cœurs rêvent en secret ton retour pour partir, s'amuser et profiter de ton temps si délicieux ? Innombrables à en croire la foule qui se presse dans les gares de tout Fiore, impatiente de voyager et de se retrouver en famille ou entre amis. Chacun se presse entre les corps sans visage, excités ou anxieux, tirant péniblement sa valise et regardant fréquemment par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer de la présence de ses compagnons. Un brouhaha s'élève au-delà des quais, joyeux et soulagé, lorsque le sifflet du train annonce son arrivée si attendue. En quelques secondes, la majestueuse machine arrive au niveau des voyageurs fébriles et répond serviablement aux acclamations réjouie de ces derniers, telle une vedette défilant sur le tapis rouge. Les quelques originaux qui descendent là où ils devraient monter, accélèrent le pas pour échapper à la foule distraite qui s'engouffre dans les voitures mobiles sous les rires et les cris d'excitation. Un instant suffit pour que le quai se vide et que le silence se réinstalle, pour seulement 23 petites minutes.

Une silhouette noire pourtant se détache sur la pierre claire de la gare. Elle avait scruté avec attention tous les visages depuis sa chaise sur le quai. Aucun des voyageurs, si affairés à leurs propres préparatifs, ne l'avaient remarquée. Seule une personne avait noté la présence de cette étrange femme qui attendait, imperturbable.

En effet, Zan, jeune contrôleur fraîchement promu chef de quai, ne pouvait empêcher son regard de constamment glisser vers cette dernière. Il était arrivé tôt ce matin, emplie de cette excitation particulière due à sa toute nouvelle nomination. Il avait fièrement revêtu son uniforme de cheminot et, sous le regard amusé mais bienveillant de ses collègues, avait rejoint son territoire, plus connu sous le nom : « quai n°6 ». Le torse bombé, empli de sa propre importance, Zan avait inspecté son royaume avec minutie, s'assurant du bon fonctionnement de tout. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut la première fois. Assise, le dos bien droit et le regard au loin, elle avait choisi les trois vieilles chaises du bout du quai. Malgré l'état vétuste de son siège, elle trônait avec grâce dans les premières lueurs du jour. Sa première réaction avait été la surprise. C'était bien la première fois dans sa courte carrière qu'une personne arrivait aussi tôt à sa gare. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la prévenir que le premier train n'arrivait que dans une heure mais cette intruse dégageait quelque chose de spécial qui l'avait intimidé et il avait renoncé à engager la conversation.

Ensuite, les premiers voyageurs étaient arrivés, les trains s'étaient enchaînés et durant de longues heures, il accomplit son devoir avec son zèle habituel. Pourtant, entre chaque sifflement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder, même brièvement, vers la fin du quai pour s'assurer de la présence étrangement hypnotique de la femme.

Ayant jeté un œil au grand panneau qui surplombait fièrement la plateforme numéro 6 et qui lui indiqua l'heure et la date, Zan se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la cause de son trouble. Et il croisa son regard. Elle avait des prunelles chocolat assez banales mais son regard était si intense que sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à sa hauteur. Confus, il chercha rapidement une phrase à lui dire :

-« Bonjour, madame. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle sourit à la vue de ce jeunot, un peu empoté, si fier de ses responsabilités. Et dans un sourire poli, elle lui répondit :

-« Non, c'est bien gentil. »

Si son discours lui intimait de partir, ses yeux déstabilisant l'invitaient à rester. A lui de choisir qui écouter. C'est son sourire chaleureux qui le décida et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise mitoyenne. Il s'étira, soudain lasse de toute cette agitation qu'il avait à gérer, et reprit la parole :

-« Je m'assieds ici. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Amusée par ce soudain changement d'attitude, sa voisine lui indiqua dans un sourire que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Un silence attentif s'installa entre eux. Si l'un se creusait la tête pour trouver une façon d'engager la conversation, l'autre attendait avec curiosité qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

-« Vous êtes là depuis tôt ce matin. »

-« En effet. » approuva-t-elle, jouant un petit peu avec lui.

-« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

-« Oui. »

Décidément, elle n'était pas très coopérative. Zan jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers son interlocutrice. Elle souriait et il vit là un encouragement à continuer malgré ses réponses évasives.

-« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

-« Lucy. »

Après quelques instants, et comprenant qu'il attendait sa question, Lucy se décida à prendre part à la conversation.

-« Et toi ? »

-« Je m'appelle Zan. Je suis chef de ce quai. »

Elle sourit à sa réponse. Il avait une tendance à en dire plus que ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce penchant lui rappelait tendrement quelqu'un.

-« Enchantée de te connaitre, Zan. »

-« Moi aussi, Lucy. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et le jeune homme reprit la parole :

-« Qui attendez-vous comme ça ? »

-« Un ami très proche qui est parti. »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Je ne sais pas exactement. »

-« Pour quoi faire ? »

-« Je ne le sais pas non plus. »

Zan sentait que sous ces quelques brèves mais énigmatiques réponses, une histoire plus intéressante se cachait. Lui lançant un regard entendu, il lui demanda presque comme un enfant demande à sa mère :

-« Racontez-moi. »

-« Tu es sûr ? Cela peut prendre un peu de temps. » le prévint Lucy.

Cette réponse corroborant son instinct, il fit un signe positif de la tête et indiqua le grand panneau en lui disant :

-« Le prochain train ne passe que dans 20 minutes. »

-« Très bien ».

Et Lucy prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. Et elle commença son récit, écoutée intensément par Zan qui, dès les premiers mots, resta pendu à ses lèvres :

-« Je suis une mage constellationiste dans une guilde qui s'appelle Fairy Tail. Depuis mon arrivée, je faisais équipe avec un dénommé Natsu. C'est un Dragon Slayer qui contrôle le feu et, avec son chat ailé Happy, nous formions une équipe imbattable. Nous avons vécu énormément d'aventures ensemble. Il est impulsif, téméraire et ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à tout brûler. Si tu savais le nombre de récompenses qui ont été englouties dans des réparations de bâtiments qu'il a détruits…Mais il est également tenace, loyal et il a le cœur sur la main. C'est la personne la plus digne de confiance que je connaisse.

Mais un jour, un messager du conseil magique est arrivé à notre guilde. Il portait un message pour Natsu. Je me souviens qu'il l'a lu, étonné de recevoir un communiqué à son nom mais après il a rapidement sauté de joie. On a vite compris que le conseil lui donnait une mission spéciale. Il devait partir en Brago, au nord, pour calmer une chaîne de volcans qui se réveillaient lentement. Les spécialistes qui étudiaient cette chaîne avaient annoncé que les futures éruptions seraient catastrophiques. Le pays a donc demandé de l'aide à Fiore qui a demandé à son conseil magique de trouver quelqu'un capable de s'en occuper. Et Natsu, avec sa magie du feu mais aussi sa résistance de dragon, était la personne idéale.

Il n'a pas hésité à partir. Il savait que Brago était très loin de Fiore. C'est une région dangereuse, recouverte de glace et qui est seulement habité par quelques peuples des montagnes, habitués à ces régions inhospitalières. Il n'y a que très peu de ville proprement dites et le niveau de technologie de ce pays est quasiment nul, ce qui rend la communication impossible. Malgré tout cela, il voulait tellement partir car c'était une mission de rang SSS, le plus haut rang possible que le conseil attribue très rarement. C'était donc une chance pour lui et il ne rêvait déjà plus que d'une chose : partir.

Nous avons passé sa dernière journée ensemble. Lui et Happy, son chat, sautaient partout d'excitation et même le fait de prendre le train, il a un terrible mal des transports, ne l'affectait pas. J'étais triste de ne pouvoir partir avec eux mais les voir si heureux me consolait. »

Un bruyant sifflement fit sursauter Zan et interrompit Lucy. Il se retourna vite et bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'il aperçut le quai noir de monde et la silhouette du train qui approchait. Il se retourna précipitamment vers sa voisine, un peu perdue dans ses souvenirs :

-« Je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas ! »

Et il partit en courant pour accomplir son devoir sacré. Une fois l'effervescence retombée avec le départ du train, il retourna vers la conteuse. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne son histoire. Les joues un peu rosies, elle lui demanda au lieu de continuer son histoire :

-« Cela ne te dérange pas ? Je me suis un peu perdue dans mes souvenirs. »

-« Non, pas du tout. Continue s'il-te-plaît. » la rassura-t-il, le tutoiement venant naturellement.

Alors, Lucy reprit son récit :

-« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la gare, j'étais inquiète pour lui et je ne savais pas pour combien de temps il serait parti, ce genre de mission dure longtemps, mais j'essayai de cacher ces appréhensions et ma tristesse. Pourtant il les remarqua et il me prit dans ses bras. Il m'indiqua alors le panneau qui indiquait l'heure et la date. C'était le 06/06 à 13h56 qu'il me fit cette promesse : « Lorsque la même date s'affichera, nous serons de retour sur ce quai ». J'ai hoché la tête, des larmes plein les yeux et leur ai dit au revoir en souriant lorsque le train est parti. »

-« Ah, je comprends. Et maintenant, un an jour pour jour après, tu les att… »

Mais Zan fut coupé par une dame hystérique qui entre deux cris, lui signifia qu'elle avait perdu sa valise. Le chef de quai se leva en soupirant et quitta Lucy sur un signe et un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Pendant de longues heures encore, la constellationiste attendit et elle était toujours là lorsque le ciel se colora de noir et que les premières étoiles apparurent. Le dernier train arriva enfin. Zan la regarda avec inquiétude et pria intérieurement pour que ce fameux Natsu descende d'un de ces wagons.

La machine s'arrêta doucement et les portes s'ouvrirent. Seulement quelques personnes fatiguées descendirent mais toutes marchèrent rapidement vers la sortie, pressées de rentrer chez elles. Le chef de quai jeta un regard désolé à Lucy. Celle-ci se leva et une légère brise vint soulever ses cheveux blonds veinés de gris. Zan voulut la rejoindre pour la consoler mais une main solide l'arrêta.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il découvrit Yakim, le vieux chef de gare qui lui fit non de la tête. Le jeune homme le regarda, des questions plein les yeux. Son chef lui désigna d'un signe le grand panneau qui indiquait maintenant 23h11 et lui expliqua :

-« Son ami est parti le 6 juin X795. »

Zan leva la tête et regarda les grands chiffres lumineux qui éclairaient le quai désert :

-« 23H11 : 06/06/X828 ».

Effaré, le jeune homme suivit des yeux la silhouette noire de Lucy qui remontait le quai. Lorsqu'elle passa devant les deux cheminots, elle murmura pour elle-même :

-« A l'année prochaine ».


End file.
